EXORUN
by ParkHyerin6194
Summary: Sehun yang sangat menyukai game dan baekhyun yang mengeluh karena merasa diabaikan [ HUNBAEK / SEBAEK ]


**Tittle Story : EXORUN**

 **Author : ParkHyerin6194**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun.**

 **Length : drabble/ oneshoot**

 **Ini ff hunbaek kedua yang aku buat, so hunbaek shipper merapat!**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa _game_ itu lebih menarik daripada aku?" cibir seorang namja cantik yang sedang menatap malas pada namja albino yang duduk disampingnya.

"hmm" gumam namja itu singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel miliknya.

"Jadi benar ya, _game_ itu lebih menarik daripada aku," sindir namja cantik itu lagi.

Namja albino yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya itupun _mempause gamenya_ dan menatap kearah samping, dimana kekasihnya itu terlihat sedang merajuk, karena merasa diabaikan olehnya.

"Ada apa hmm?" tanya namja itu lembut sembari mengusap surai hitam namja cantik yang merupakan kekasihnya itu.

"Sudahlah, urus saja _game_ sialan itu, aku tidak penting bagimu," dengus namja cantik itu , lalu menepis sapuan lembut dikepalanya dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Baru saja namja cantik itu melangkah pergi, tiba tiba sebuah tangan langsung menahannya lalu membalikan tubuhnya hingga terjatuh kedalam pangkuan namja albino yang sedari tadi mengabaikannya itu.

"Yak! Oh Sehun, lepaskan aku," teriak namja cantik itu meronta ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu Oh Baekhyun," balas Sehun mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya dan semakin memeluk pinggang baekhyun erat.

"Ckk~ namaku Byun Baekhyun , kalau kau tidak lupa tuan Oh terhormat" ucap baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Pada akhirnya namamu akan menjadi Oh baekhyun ketika menjadi istriku, jika kau tidak lupa nyonya Oh terhormat" balas sehun kembali sambil menatap jahil kekasihnya itu.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah denganmu?" cibir baekhyun sambil menatap sehun dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Tentu saja Kau," ujar sehun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kening mereka bersentuhan.

"Cih percaya diri sekali," baekhyun berdecih lalu menarik wajahnya untuk tidak dekat dekat dengan sehun.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Yak! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sehun, karena sedari tadi baekhyun membalas ucapannya dengan nada bicara yang tidak mengenakkan.

Baekhyun tidak membalasnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari sehun, jujur saja baekhyun sebal dengan tingkah sehun yang selalu mengabaikannya semenjak pulang dari konser SMtown di jepang kemarin, karena namja albino itu selalu sibuk dengan ponselnya, ah tidak lebih tepatnya dengan _game_ sialan itu.

Sehun yang gemas karena sedari tadi baekhyun tak kunjung menjawabnya pun memutuskan untuk mencium pipi baekhyun yang terlihat sedang memalingkan wajahnya itu.

 **CUP**

"Yak! Apa yang kau la…"

"hmmmpphh"

Sehun langsung menerjang bibir baekhyun ketika namja itu berbalik menatap padanya, dan segera memutuskan suara indah berupa makian makian yang keluar dari mulut cantik kekasihnya itu dengan ciumannya.

Sehun melumat bibir bawah baekhyun, mengulumnya hingga menggigitnya agar baekhyun membuka mulutnya, dan ketika bibir itu membuka, lidah sehun langsung menerobos masuk kedalam rongga hangat milik baekhyun, mengabsen satu persatu gigi baekhyun dan beradu dengan lidah baekhyun didalam sana yang selalu membuatnya candu. Baekhyun menyerah, ia mengalungkan tangannya dileher baekhyun, mencoba membalas ciuman sehun hingga tangan kekar milik sehun terus merapatkan tubuhnya, menarik pinggangnya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Sekitar tiga menit mereka berciuman, baekhyun yang kehabisan oksigen langsung mendorong dada sehun, memutuskan kontak diantara mereka dan meraup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya. Sehun yang melihatnya pun tersenyum, dan mengusap saliva yang tersisa disudut bibir milik baekhyun.

"Kau gila," desis baekhyun menatap sehun tajam.

"Ne, aku gila karenamu" sehun tersenyum.

"Aku tidak peduli" baekhyun mendelik menatap sehun sebal, sepertinya ia masih kesal dengan sehun yang mengabaikannya, _meskipun mereka telah bertukar saliva dan berciuman cukup lama tadi_ , ok lupakan soal tadi.

"Jadi?" tanya sehun menggantung.

"Apa?" baekhyun malah balik bertanya.

"Aiisshh" sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya menatapnya datar. Sehun kemudian menyentuh kedua bahu baekhyun dan menariknya untuk semakin dekat padanya.

"Jadi kau kenapa sayang,?" tanya sehun lembut.

"Pikir saja sendiri" balas baekhyun acuh.

Sehun menghela napas pelan mendengar jawaban baekhyun.

"Jadi, kau cemburu dengan sebuah _game_ , benar begitu hmm?," tebak sehun yang langsung dibalas oleh tatapan sebal kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Diam berarti benar" ujar sehun lagi, yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh baekhyun.

Sehun langsung mengambil ponsel disampingnya yang sempat ia abaikan, lalu menjalankan kembali _game_ yang sempat ia _pause_ tadi, namun membiarkannya tak melakukan apa apa hingga permainan tersebut _game over_.

Sehun memberikan ponselnya pada baekhyun untuk memperlihatkan hasil _score_ yang ia dapat ,yang tentunya tidak penting menurut baekhyun.

"Lihatlah, andai saja kau tidak merajuk tadi, pasti aku berada di posisi pertama"ucap Sehun menunjukkan hasil _score_ nya yang berada pada peringkat dua.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku, begitu?" tuding baekhyun menatap tajam sehun.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu maksudku," sela sehun cepat.

"Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu," sanggah baekhyun lagi dan mencoba beranjak dari pangkuan sehun, namun sehun sama sekali tak mau melepaskannya, malah semakin memeluknya erat.

"Aku juga tidak mau berdebat denganmu hyung, setidaknya dengarkan aku dulu,"ujar sehun, membuat baekhyun mau tak mau menuruti keinginan sehun.

"Aku bermain _game_ ini hanya ingin membuktikan seberapa besarnya cintaku padamu" ucap sehun, membuat baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya baekhyun, membuat sehun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Lihatlah, disini aku menggunakan karakterku ditemani oleh peliharaanku yang memiliki kekuatan angin dan cahaya" tunjuk sehun pada ponselnya, membuat baekhyun terdiam mencoba mencerna maksud kekasih tampannya itu.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memilih kekuatan ini?" baekhyun menggeleng, membuat sehun menghela napas, karena kekasihnya itu sama sekali tak peka.

"Karena kedua kekuatan ini milikku dan milikmu, jika digabungkan akan menjadi luar biasa hebat hingga membawaku pada peringkat ini, dan aku ingin menunjukkan pada publik bahwa seperti itulah kekuatan cinta kita" jelas sehun panjang lebar, membuat baekhyun tersenyum karena telah mengerti maksud sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun" ungkap baekhyun tulus.

"Aku tahu, aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu" sehun menyatukan kening mereka lagi.

Baekhyun terdiam dan mendorong dada sehun menjauh. Membuat sehun mengerutkan dahinya kembali bingung dengan tingkah sang kekasih.

"Di karaktermu kau memakai _style_ kyungsoo, apa kau diam diam menyukai kekasih sahabat karibmu itu tuan Oh?" tanya baekhyun menyelidik.

"Mwo? yak apa yang kau katakan, mana mungkin aku menyukai kyungsoo hyung, apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku jika berani menyukainya,?"

Baekhyun menggidikkan bahunya acuh, "Mungkin Chanyeol akan menghabisimu"

"Dan kau akan menangis meraung raung lalu membenciku" sambung Sehun, membuat baekhyun berdecak.

"Cih, itu bukan gayaku"

"Benarkah?" tanya sehun menyudutkan baekhyun.

"Ne benar, sudahlah mengaku saja jika kau tertarik dengannya, kau bahkan meng _upload_ fotonya di instagrammu lengkap dengan captionmu yang menunjukkan kau begitu peduli padanya," datar namun terkesan sinis, itulah yang ditangkap sehun dari nada bicara baekhyun.

"Lalu kau mau apa? kau mau aku meng _upload_ fotomu juga, begitu?"

"Menunjukkan di depan publik jika aku memiliki gadis yang ku cintai, yang saat ini tengah menunjukkan kecemburuannya pada rekan satu grupnya sendiri" lanjut sehun dengan nada meledek.

"Aku tidak cemburu, dan aku bukan seorang gadis Oh sehun pabbo" balas baekhyun sengit lalu menjewer telinga sehun, membuat sang empunya kesakitan.

"Rasakan ini!" baekhyun tertawa puas karena berhasil menjewer telinga sehun.

"Yakk! Ini sakit hyung" teriak sehun melepaskan tangan baekhyun, lalu menarik namja cantik itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Hyung"

"Hmm"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba bermain _Exorun_?"tanya sehun menundukkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah kekasih cantiknya yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Jika aku bermain, nanti kau akan kalah karena posisimu akan ku rebut"

"cih, percaya diri sekali" cibir sehun, membuat baekhyun tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat taruhan?" tawar sehun, membuat baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengukir sesuatu tidak jelas di dada sehun terhenti.

"Taruhan apa?" tanya baekhyun sekilas menatap sehun, lalu kembali pada aktivitas awalnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Taruhan untuk bermain _exorun_ , jika kau kalah kau harus mau tidur denganku" ujar sehun tersenyum licik.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap sehun.

"Bukankah kita memang sering tidur bersama?" tanya baekhyun polos.

"Aish, bukan tidur dalam artian itu, melainkan…." Ucapan sehun terputus, sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya turun naik bermaksud memberi kode, yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan dan wajah memerah seperti tomat dipipi baekhyun.

"Yak! Dasar _pervert_ " baekhyun meninju dada sehun berkali kali, membuat sehun kewalahan menghadapi baekhyun dan dengan sigap sehun menarik tangan baekhyun untuk berhenti memukulinya, lalu dengan cepat mencium bibir baekhyun ganas, bahkan sehun menggendong baekhyun seperti koala menuju kamar tanpa melepas pagutan mereka, membuat baekhyun kewalahan meladeni sehun lalu melepaskan pagutan mereka ketika telah sampai didalam kamar.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya baekhyun menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa lagi, tentu saja olahraga malam" jawab sehun santai, membuat baekhyun melotot terkejut, tentu saja baekhyun mengerti arah pembicaraan sehun, dan…

BLAMM

Saat ini baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah karena sehun menutup pintu kamar mereka, bahkan sehun terus menciumi lehernya dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan disana, hingga akhirnya mereka terjatuh diatas kasur dengan lenguhan dan desahan baekhyun yang membuat sehun terus bersemangat menghentakkan miliknya ke dalam _hole_ baekhyun, menyatukan tubuh mereka dalam malam yang panjang penuh kenikmatan dan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh mereka sampai pagi menjelang.

 **END**

 ** _Lol, ff apa ini ._**

 ** _Ff ini terispirasi dari update'an sehun dua hari ini tentang exorun wkwk._**

 ** _Tinggalkan jejak ya, jangan sementang oneshoot terus main kabur gitu aja, hargailah usaha author abal ini yang ingin menyenangkan hunbaek shipper lewat ff ;( #apasih :v_**

 ** _REVIEW PLEASE._**

 ** _GOMAWO_**

 ** _XOXO._**

 ** _ParkHyerin6194_**


End file.
